The present invention relates to a lens grinding apparatus for grinding the periphery of an eyeglasses lens.
Designs of eyeglasses frames have become diversified, and rimless eyeglasses which are so-called two-point eyeglasses have also come to be used widely. Further, among the rimless eyeglasses, there has appeared a type which is provided with a fashionable design by performing processing (hereafter referred to as facet processing) in which multifaceted surfaces are formed like a gem by partially cutting outer peripheral corner portions of a front surface and a rear surface of the lens into planar shape. Conventionally, this facet processing has been performed through manual operation by an operator by using a so-called manual grinder having a conical grinding stone.
However, the performing of facet processing into a desired configuration by the manual grinder requires time and expertise, and has not been easy. In addition, the manual operation makes it difficult to uniform the processed configurations of the left and right lenses.
In view of the above-described conventional art, an object of the invention is to provide a lens grinding apparatus which makes it possible to easily perform facet processing on a lens into a desired configuration.
To overcome the above-described problems, the invention is characterized by having the following features.
(1) A lens grinding apparatus for grinding a peripheral edge of an eyeglasses lens, comprising:
a data input unit which inputs data on a target lens shape of an eyeglasses and layout data for layout of the lens with respect to the target lens shape;
a detecting unit which detects a position of an edge corner portion of the lens after a finishing process on the basis of the data inputted by the data input unit;
an edge corner-portion processing unit which has a cutting tool for effecting a facet processing on the edge corner portion of the lens subjected to the finishing process, and which processes the lens by relatively moving the cutting tool with respect to a lens holding shaft;
a region designating unit which has a display unit for displaying a shape of the lens before the facet processing on the basis of the inputted data, and which designates a region to be subjected to the facet processing using of the displayed lens shape;
a selecting unit which selects a facet processing style to be adopted for the designated region of the facet processing from among a plurality of facet processing styles; and
a computing unit which obtains processing data on facet processing on the basis of the selected facet processing style and the position of the edge corner portion in the designated facet processing region.
(2) The lens grinding apparatus according to (1), further comprising:
a correcting unit which corrects the processing data on the basis of the positions of the edge corner portions of a lens front and rear surfaces detected by the detecting unit, so that an edge thickness after the facet processing is prevented from becoming smaller than a predetermined width.
(3) The lens grinding apparatus according to (1), wherein the region designating unit designates the facet processing region by designating an edge position serving as a start point and an edge position serving as an end point.
(4) The lens grinding apparatus according to (1), wherein the region designating unit designates a maximum processing width of the facet processing region.
(5) The lens grinding apparatus according to (1), wherein the display unit displays the designated facet processing region.
(6) The lens grinding apparatus according to (1), wherein the display unit displays in different forms the designated facet processing regions on a lens front surface side and a rear surface side.
(7) The lens grinding apparatus according to (1), wherein the region designating unit uses data on the facet processing region designated for one of left and right lens shapes to designate the facet processing region for the other one of the left and right lens shapes.
(8) The lens grinding apparatus according to (1), wherein the layout data includes data on a position of an optical center of the lens.
(9) The lens grinding apparatus according to (1), wherein the cutting tool includes an abrasive wheel having a processing surface with a predetermined angle of inclination with respect to a rotating shaft thereof.
(10) A lens grinding apparatus for grinding a peripheral edge of an eyeglasses lens, comprising:
a data input unit which inputs data on a target lens shape of an eyeglasses and layout data for layout of the lens with respect to the target lens shape;
a detecting unit which detects a position of an edge corner portion of the lens after a finishing process on the basis of the data inputted by the data input unit;
an edge corner-portion processing unit which has a cutting tool for processing the edge corner portion of the lens subjected to the finishing process, and which processes the lens by relatively moving the cutting tool with respect to a lens holding shaft;
a computing unit which sets a processing amount of the edge corner portion, and which determines corner-portion processing data after the finishing process on the basis of the set processing amount; and
a correcting unit which corrects the processing data on the basis of detected positions of edge corner portions of lens front and rear surfaces, so that the edge thickness after edge corner-portion processing is prevented from becoming smaller than a predetermined width.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. 2000-321935 (filed on Oct. 17, 2000), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.